Living Weapon
by Sk8erNinja
Summary: Pearl Chung is a huge fan of the show, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and has a special power that she doesn't know about. McFist and Viceroy make a portal to Randy's dimension so they can get Pearl and use her as a weapon to destroy the Ninja. Can Pearl escape or will she be stuck in Randy Cunningham's dimension forever?


Pearl Chung is a huge fan of the show, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and has a special power that she doesn't know about. McFist and Viceroy make a portal to Randy's dimension so they can get Pearl and use her as a weapon to destroy the Ninja. Can Pearl escape or will she be stuck in Randy's dimension forever?

The school day just ended and Pearl Chung is in a hurry to get to her favorite skate park with her guy friends. Nothing could go wrong! Right?

"Wait up Pearl!" one of Pearl's friends shouted as he hopped onto his skateboard.

"You guys are too slow! How can you not be in a rush when GardenSk8 Indoor Skate Park is letting people skate for free today?" Pearl asked. Pearl saw that her friends just started skating from the entrance of West Orange High. "I guess I'll beat you to it!" Pearl laughed.

_Meanwhile at McFist Industries_

It was a typical day at McFist Industries, Hannibal McFist yelling at Viceroy, his best employee for another failed task to destroy the Ninja. "It's all your fault that we keep on failing!" McFist yelled as he pointed his robotic arm at Viceroy.

Viceroy calmly said, "It's not my fault. It's-" Just then the tank with green water in front of McFist's desk started to glow and the Sorcerer's head appeared in the tank.

"McFist! I have some interesting news. There's this girl named Pearl Chung who has an imagination so great, that when she get a clear picture of an event that didn't happen yet in her mind, it will happen in an instant! You can use her to destroy the ninja!" The Sorcerer laughed manically as he showed a clip of Pearl kick flipping over benches.

"Viceroy! Make a portal! WE HAVE TO GET THIS GIRL!" McFist shouted.

_At GardenSk8 Indoor Skate Park_

"What's your favorite show, Pearl?" Pearl's friend asked. Pearl wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja!" Pearl smiled, "That show is the cheese! I even drew a picture of what I would look like if I was on the show! Instead of another ninja, I made my character have a mask that would turn her into a futuristic warrior."

"That looks like Black Rock Shooter," Pearl's other friend said.

"That's right! Black Rock Shooter is freaking awesome! I got the game and if I get angry, I can take out my anger on the enemies," Pearl stated.

"I got another question Pearl," the friend said as he pointed at her, "How come you can do skateboard tricks successfully on your first try?" Pearl looked up at the ceiling and scratched her head.

"Gee, I don't know Evan. Maybe it's imagining to do the trick in your head?" Pearl guessed. All of a sudden, a portal sucked up Pearl and the stuff near her.

"Oh my glob!" Pearl screamed. One of Pearl's friends grabbed her hand. But, the portal was stronger than him so it took Pearl away. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Pearl cried. Soon, Pearl hit the ground and everything went black.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!" a boy's voice exclaimed as he shook her. Pearl woke up on grass that wasn't detailed. She stood up and looked at everything around her. Everything was solid colors! Her bag and skate board were on the floor and Pearl realized something. Her appearance was different. She had extremely skinny arms, legs, triangular feet and her fingers were rectangular! Her black sweatshirt with the white star in the middle, sky blue skinny jeans, and teal high tops were still on her. Pearl's hair was still long, brown and wavy at the ends. "Hey, are you okay?" Pearl turned around. It was the Ninja from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja!

"RANDY?!" Pearl hollered. The Ninja's eyes widened and covered Pearl's mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How do you know that I'm Randy?" The Ninja asked.

"You're from a TV show! Everyone who watches your show knows you're the Ninja!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Where are you from anyway?" The Ninja queried.

"I'm not from here! All I remember was I was at a skate park in New Jersey with my friends and a portal took me here!" A chubby boy with orange hair ran over to the Ninja with a soda can in hand and said, "Hey Ninja, what's up? Oh, who's your lady friend?"

"Howard, she knows who I am!" The Ninja exclaimed. Howard spit out some soda.

"Pfffffffff! What the juice? You told her?" Howard asked.

"I have a name you know. The name's Pearl and I'm not from here. Randy didn't tell me anything. Everything here is all on a TV show I watch," Pearl explained. Then, Pearl saw Norrisville high. "I think I should enroll in Norrisville High. Would you mind helping me?"

"I don't mind," Randy stated as he took off the ninja mask. When Pearl picked up her stuff and started walking over to the school, Howard whispered in Randy's ear, "Cunningham, I don't trust her. Remember the Nukid accident?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on her," Randy responded. Pearl could hear the two boys whispering and put her hands in her pockets. She felt something silky and took it out. It was the Black Rock Shooter mask she designed! Pearl quickly put the mask back in her pocket. The three finally entered the school and go to Principal Slimovitz's office.

Principal Slimovitz looked up from his desk. "Oh hi, what can I do for you miss?" Principal Slimovitz asked.

"I would like to enroll here." Pearl stated.

"Are you from here?" The principal asked.

"S-she's my cousin!" Randy stuttered.

"You don't really look alike," Principal Slimovitz said as he handed Pearl the papers.

"It's a long story," Pearl smiled and started filling out the papers, "Done!"

"Wow that was fast!" Principal Slimovitz exclaimed. He took the papers from Pearl and went over to the computer all typed something into the computer. Then, a few papers were printed. Principal Slimovitz handed Pearl a handbook, her schedule, school supplies and locker number and combination.

"Thank you, sir!" Pearl said happily when she walked out of the office with Randy and Howard. They headed to locker #828 and put in the combination. Pearl unpacked and only took the items she needed for class.

"I got Science Class with Mrs. Discoll now. What about you guys?" Pearl asked. Howard took the schedule from Pearl's hands and his eyes widened.

"You have all the same classes as us!" Howard gasped. Pearl looks at the nearest clock.

"We better hurry up or we'll be late." Pearl recalled. The three speed walked down the hall and arrived at the class in the nick of time.

"You must be to new student!" Mrs. Discoll exclaimed. Pearl slowly walked to the front of the room and saw everyone staring at her. "Tell us about yourself! Don't be shy!" Mrs. Discoll encouraged.

Pearl stood up straight and said, "My name is Pearl Chung, I'm 14 and I really like skateboarding, drawing, parkour, and videogames. You probably already figured it out, but I'm a tomboy," Pearl put her hands in her sweatshirt pocket and looked at Mrs. Driscoll with a small smile on her face.

"Great! Please go sit next to Theresa Fowler. Theresa, raise your hand!" Mrs. Discoll said pleasantly. Pearl walks over to the lab bench and starts taking notes. When the bell rang, Pearl was relieved. It felt like 2,000 years of torture in that classroom!

"Finally, it's lunchtime!" Randy yawned.

"You don't have to remind me about the lunch here!" Pearl laughed, "I got my own…..that's empty."

"Don't worry I got you covered," Randy grinned and showed Pearl his lunch bag. Randy, Howard, and Pearl head to Shangri Lunch table and started eating.

"Yo, Pearl bet you can't beat me in a staring contest," Howard challenged, "No one has ever beaten me. Ever!"

"Challenge accepted," Pearl stated. The two started staring at each other but then they were rudely interrupted by Bash.

"Who are you looking at?!" Bash bellowed.

"Me?" Pearl queried.

"Yeah you!" Bash barked as walked over to the lunch table. He picks up Pearl by the collar of her sweatshirt and everyone in the lunchroom stares. "Answer me!" Bash demanded. Pearl bursts out laughing.

"I was doing a staring contest with Howard!" Pearl laughed, "I wasn't looking at you!"

"Why are you laughing at me?" Bash growled.

"I'm not."

"You just did!" Bash flicks Pearl on the forehead and the flick leaves a red mark on her skin.

"You'll pay for that!" Pearl yelled. Pearl imagines that she's Chun-Li from the Street Fighter game and tries to copy her moves. She pulls them off successfully without getting hit and Bash loses to the fight. Heidi Weinerman, Howard's sister runs over to Pearl and asks, "How did you do that?" while holding her webcam.

"It's a family thing," Pearl panted. Then, everyone starts screaming and running out of the school.

"Pearl, you got Bash stanked!" Randy hollered.

"Ohhhhhhhh snap. Wait, I can fix it! Follow me! Howard, go outside with the other students," Pearl commanded. Randy followed Pearl into the cafeteria's kitchen.

"What are we doing in here? I have to destank him!" Randy reminded Pearl.

"You don't get to fight him alone, Randy," Pearl says as she puts on her Black Rock Shooter mask to turn into her warrior. The black mask covered her nose to her whole neck and there was a little white star on the back of the neck part. Randy did that same and turned into the Ninja. "It looks like his hands and feet are stanked so I guess we have to trip him and tie his arms together," Pearl thought out loud, "Randy, you trip him and I'll tie his hands together!"

"Got it!" Randy yelled. Then, Bash grabbed Randy and threw him against the wall and put a huge hole in it. Randy landed on Principal Slimovitz's car and completely destroyed it. Everyone was outside noticed what happened and screamed. "What…the…juice…Bash," Randy groaned. Pearl face palmed and drew her katana.

"You mad bro?" Pearl snickered. Bash ran towards Pearl. "Oops!" Pearl stuck out her leg and Bash tripped. She looked around and found a steel pipe on the floor. "This will do," Pearl bend the steel pipe around Bash's arms and then Bash turned back to normal. Everyone outside cheered.

"Due to the major damage, we will have an early dismissal." Principal Slimovitz said into his megaphone, "No! Not my car again!" Pearl started running towards Randy who was on top of the car but she was stopped by Heidi Wienerman.

"Tell us your name and what happened in there!" Heidi chirped while pointing her webcam at Pearl.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter." Pearl responded, "That's all I have to say." She ran away from Heidi and finally got to Randy who was rubbing his head.

"Owwwww," Randy mumbled.

"Hey, we better leave," Pearl reminded Randy, "Smoke bomb time?" Randy stood up slowly and took out a smoke bomb.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled. Pearl teleported back to the kitchen and Randy was already there waiting for her.

Pearl took off her mask. "Oh glob, I just remembered something! I don't have a place to stay for tonight!"

"You can stay in the guest room at my house." Randy suggested. Pearl nodded and followed Randy out of the school. Howard ran towards Pearl and pointed at her.

"Where have you been?" Howard questioned. Randy and Pearl looked at each other.

"I think you should come with us," Randy told Howard.

_At Randy's House In the Living Room_

"You were that girl?!" Howard gasped.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't figure that out!" Pearl laughed while she pulled out her mask, "My warrior is named Black Rock Shooter but you could say BRS for short."

"How come you don't have a Black Rock Shooter Nomicon or something like that?" Randy asked.

"I don't think I get one," Pearl answered. Then, Pearl picked up The Ninja Nomicon. "I'm not a ninja so I can't open the Nomicon, like so," She puts her hands on the book and opens it. "Arg," Pearl soul gets sucked into the book.

"How did she open the Nomicon?" Howard questioned.

"I have no id-Arg," Randy soul gets sucked into the book too and meets Pearl under a flat detailed tree. She was hugging her knees and rolling back and forth.

"Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob," Pearl whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randy asked. Pearl jumped up five feet into the air.

"I opened up the Nomicon!" Pearl yelped.

"Yeah you did," Randy agreed. Some words appeared before the two, "Always keep your weaknesses in mind,"

"I know that Nomicon," Pearl said, "If you keep them in mind, you can get over them later. I guess." Randy was just staring at the words and looked like he was lost. Then, the two woke up at the same time. Pearl was on the floor and drooling on the book.

"Ew, schnasty. I hate drool," Pearl mumbled.

"How awesome was it to be in the Nomicon?" Howard asked while he was playing Grave Puncher.

"It just gave us some advice," Pearl replied. Randy got up and stretched.

"I wonder if that advice helps us in the future," Randy thought.

_At McFist Industries_

"Viceroy!" McFist bellowed as he slammed his robotic fist onto the desk.

"Yes?" Viceroy questioned.

"Where's that girl, Pearl?" McFist asked. Viceroy scratched the back of his head and looked down.

"It didn't work the way I expected it to." Viceroy said sheepishly, "But I'm sure she's somewhere here." He goes to the computer and searches Pearl Chung. "She goes to Norrisville High!"

"Perfect! Let's send the Chainsaw Werewolves and Shape Shifting Blobs tomorrow afternoon!" McFist said with excitement.

_The Next day_

"Hey Pearl, wake up. It time for school," Randy yawned. Pearl didn't hear Randy and just kept on sleeping. Randy went to the bathroom and came back with wet towel in hand. He threw it onto Pearl's face and Pearl jumped five feet into the air.

"Tanveer! Clive! Evan! Kyle! Slenderman has a pixie army!" Pearl screeched.

"What?" Randy asked.

Pearl's face turned red with embarrassment and sighed, "I had a nightmare."

"You better get really for school," Randy reminded. Pearl nodded and did her morning routine.

"Want to use my bike?" Randy asked.

"No thanks. I got my skateboard," Pearl said as she lifted up her beat up skateboard, "I'll race you there!"

"No fair!" Randy yelled, "You got a head start!"

_At Norrisville High_

Pearl, Randy, and Howard were in Math class taking a test. Pearl finished her test first and turned her paper over. Since everyone in the class was still taking their test, she decided to pass the time. She ripped out the last page of her notebook and started drawing random things. While Pearl was drawing, she imagined Randy taking his test. He was choosing his answers carefully, and when the graded test papers went back to the students, Randy had a huge smile on his face when he looked at his paper. He passed his test.

"Time's up!" the teacher exclaimed. Randy wiped off the sweat off his forehead as the teacher took the student's papers.

**"BOOM!" **Everyone looked out the windows.

"What the juice?" Howard said with a confused look.

"Chainsaw Werewolves?!" Pearl screamed. Just then, a Chainsaw Werewolf cut a hole in the wall of the classroom and grabbed Pearl.

"Hey! Let me go you huge hairball!" Pearl cried. All the students scattered and Randy ran to the bathroom to put on his mask.

"Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled as he appeared in frount of the Chainsaw Werewolf. Randy took out is katana and sliced the Chainsaw Werewolf in half without harming Pearl. When Pearl fell to the ground, she got up and took out her mask to put it on. The Chainsaw Werewolf army noticed what happened to their comrade turned to Black Rock Shooter and the Ninja.

"Let me get this over with," Pearl sighed as a huge rock launcher appeared in her hands. She launched a blue flamed rock at the army and the rock exploded. There was nothing left but a huge black circle on the grass. Then, two blobs were dropped from a flying ship in the sky. They morphed into another Black Rock Shooter and Ninja. They both had red eyes and wore white instead of black.

"Tell us where Pearl Chung is and no one gets hurt," the clones said in synch.

"Why do you need her?" Randy asked.

"I cannot answer that question," the clones said together. Randy and Pearl run towards their clones and tried to hit them with their katanas. Since the clones are evenly matched, they knew what Pearl or Randy was going do.

"You got to be kidding me!" Randy complained.

"Wait! Randy, keep your weaknesses in mind! I finally get it!" Pearl said as pointed at the clones. Arrows in different colors that were pointing at the clones appeared in front of Randy. Words started to appear above the clones that said, "Keep you weaknesses in mind."

"Pearl! Get the chickens!" Randy shuttered. Pearl nodded and teleported to the nearest farm. She teleported back and had one chicken in each hand. Randy's knees started to shake and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Hope you have some room for lunch because I brought some live KFC!" Pearl hollered as she threw the chickens at Randy's clone. Once the chicken's hit the clone's face, it exploded.

"Is it over?" Randy shivered.

"Yeah, but now it's my turn," Pearl frowned. Randy couldn't think of anything that Pearl was afraid of. Then, he remembered what Pearl said this morning. "Tanveer! Clive! Evan! Kyle! Slenderman has a pixie army!"

"Pearl, who's Slenderman?" Randy asked.

"He's really tall, slender, and creepy. Plus, he has no face but he follows you and knows where you are all the time. If you look at him for more than 5 seconds, he eats you," Pearl said as she imagined Slenderman eating her clone. She looked at Randy, "He doesn't exist so we can't get him to destroy my clone." Suddenly, Pearl's clone screamed. Slenderman devoured her!

"I thought you said he didn't exist!" Randy exclaimed. Pearl's eyes widened and looked at the floor.

"I thought of my clone getting eaten and it actually happened!" Pearl whispered to herself.

Randy heard what Pearl said and told her, "Think of Slenderman disappearing and exploding in space!" Pearl did what she was told and Slenderman disappeared.

"McFist's flying ship is getting away!" Randy pointed out.

"Come on! We have to follow it!" Pearl said as she ran ahead of Randy. The ship lead to McFist Industries and the two broke into a vent to have an extremely long talk with McFist and Viceroy by using their fists. But, there was a huge problem. When Randy and Pearl got to McFist's office a lot of Robo-Apes were waiting for them.

"You fell right into my trap!" McFist, "Anyway, we only went to Norrisville High for one student, Pearl Chung. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't know where she is," Randy stated.

Pearl hesitated, "I know where she is. She likes to sit on the roof so you can find her up there." Randy gave Pearl "What the juice are you doing?" face.

"Thank you for the information," Viceroy said as he took out his gigantic ray gun and shot it at Pearl with it. Nothing was left but a black circle. At that moment a cage fell from the ceiling and trapped Randy.

"No! B.R.S.!" Randy cried as she shook the bars of the cage.

"Stay put Ninja. That cage is escape proof and has a complex lock that no one can pick." Viceroy told Randy.

"There she is!" McFist jumped for joy.

"Wait what?!" Randy shouted. The ship's claw grabbed Pearl and brought her aboard the ship.

"Pearl, you have a special power. All you have to do is imagine something and it happens. Imagine that is invention I have beside me will destroy the Ninja and not fail!" McFist said as he patted Pearl on the back. Pearl pointed her hands pointed at Randy and both of her eyes started to glow blue.

"I refuse to take orders from you!" Pearl yelled and put her hands down, "It time to get some of my buddies over here to teach you a lesson!" A bunch of portals started to appear and characters from Yu-Gi-Oh to Adventure Time came out. Pearl pointed at McFist and Viceroy, "Put them into the Human Hamster Ball so we can play some volleyball!" When McFist and Viceroy were in the ball, everyone was teleported to the beach.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Please make it stop!" McFist cried, "I'll do anything!"

Pearl smiled, "You can teleport me back home!"

"Fine! Just return us back to the ship!" Viceroy said as he covered his eyes. Everyone was teleported back on the ship and Zak Saturday form Secret Saturday's came over and gave Pearl a wrist watch.

"My parents made this for you. It's a watch that will prevent you from making your imagination leak into this world. Instead of taking off the watch, you can activate you powers with the blue button and press the red button to call any of characters from a show you were obsessed with," Zak explained. Pearl put on the watch and pressed the red button. A hologram popped up and showed a list of TV shows that she is or was obsessed with. She used her hand and selected a TV show to see a list of characters. "You can also video chat with the character if they have this watch or press this icon to use a portal to go to their world." Zak explained again.

Pearl saw there were was a yellow and green button, "What does these two buttons do?"

"Yellow is to set the time and show what time it is in each TV show. The green one is a portal to take you back home." Zach said as he handed Pearl two other watches, "Go give this to Randy and Howard. I gave everyone watches."

"We'll set up your portal outside," Viceroy said, "You could say goodbye to your classmates."

"Smoke bomb!" Randy yelled as he escaped.

"No! He escaped!" McFist hollered. All the other TV characters left to go back to their world and Pearl was lowered down to the ground where the students and staff were. She said her goodbyes and Randy came up to her.

"How did you not get hurt from the ray gun?" Randy asked.

"I teleported away!" Pearl laughed. Then, she gave Randy one of the other wrist watches she got from Zak and explained how to use the watch. "Here's another one for Howard." Pearl said as she handed Randy the other watch.

"The portal is not working!" Viceroy informed.

"I got a Plan B," Pearl stated as she lifted up her arm to press the green button on her watch. A portal appeared in front of Pearl and she looked back at the crowd, "Bye everyone! Don't worry about me! I'll visit you guys some other day!" She started walking into the portal and then looked back at Randy, "Randy, a bet you aced that Math test!" The portal closed and Pearl was gone.

"Everyone from my math class, please come here! I have graded your papers during the attack," Randy's math teacher said. When Randy got his test paper and had a huge smile on his face.

"I passed my test!" Randy jumped for joy.

_In Pearl's World_

The portal brought Pearl to her house with all her stuff and she was so happy to be home. She put her hands in her pockets and felt that the Black Rock Shooter mask wasn't there.

"I guess I only have it when I'm in Randy's world," Pearl said to herself as she opened the door to her house. All of Pearl's family members and friends were there, crying.

"Hi? I'm alive!" Pearl waved her hands in the air. Everyone cheered.

"Where did that portal take you a week ago?" one of Pearl's friends asked.

"Wait! A week? I was there for two days! Anyway, you wouldn't believe what happened there," Pearl grinned as she rolled up her sleeve to show her wrist watch, "It's a looooooooooong story."


End file.
